


What's Left Unsaid

by grichards14



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grichards14/pseuds/grichards14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Snapshots of Katniss and Peeta's Christmases through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is just a one-shot I decided to write for Christmas. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I just like to mess around with them.

December 2012- 28 years old

Walking down the cold street, my mind filled with memories from past Christmases; times that I had laughed, times that I had cried, and times that I had just been. My breath fanned out in front of me, a puff of white in contrast to the cold winter air. I pulled my hat tighter over my ears and burrowed my neck deeper into my scarf. My hands were deep in my pockets, wrapped tightly in the warm wool of my gloves. 

"Come on, it's fucking freezing out here," a warm hand grasped my gloved one, pulling me towards one of the brightly lit houses that dotted the quiet neighborhood street. 

Before walking into my childhood home, I stood out on the walkway and just stared at the decoration of lights that adorned the front windows and door. It looked straight out of a catalog and made me smile at the warmth and life that was now present in my home. 

"Babe, you okay?" Peeta spoke quietly into my ear, while holding me from behind. I leaned back into his warm embrace, content in being held for just a few moments longer. 

"Mhmm. Just looking. It seems so different now than before you know?" I whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence of the air around us. 

"Yeah, I do," he pulled me closer and planted a warm kiss on my cheek for a minute before walking around me to go inside the brightly lit house. 

December 2000- 16 years old

"God dammit!" I heard my mother cursing from the kitchen as I slowly wandered out. My feet froze against the cold wood floor of our house, sparsely decorated for the holiday season. 

"Everything okay?" I cautiously questioned from my perch in the doorway, scared to approach my fuming mother. 

"No, everything is not okay! God Katniss!" I recoiled at the harsh tone of her voice, but then again, it was nothing new. When my father died two years ago, my mother went into a severe depression, leaving me and my sister to fend for ourselves. Now, she was finally beginning to assume some of the maternal responsibilities she had to us and was struggling with the mountain of issues we now had; we were barely scraping by on rent and our bills often went unpaid. 

I silently walked to the cabinet, grabbed a random box of cereal and left, returning to my room. 

"Merry fucking Christmas," I whispered to myself in the dim light of the early morning. Prim still lay there asleep, that girl could sleep through almost anything. 

Later that night, when we sat down to eat the meager meal my mother had prepared, I realized that our tree remained bare except for the small star balanced precariously on top. Angered by my mother's lack of motivation to provide even a small amount of happiness for her children, I grabbed my coat and stormed out of the house, ignoring the calls of my mother and sister. 

I walked to the small park near our house, hoping that because of the holiday, no one else would be there. In my haste to leave, I had forgotten a hat and gloves and my ears soon began to become numb from the biting cold. I sat down on a swing and just listened to the quiet. 

"Hey Kat," a voice from behind startled me out of my semi-meditation, causing me to fall off the swing into a patch of snow.

"Shit Peeta. At least give a girl some warning before you sneak up on her!" He only laughed in response, moving to help me stand up and brush some of the snow off. His nose was red from the cold and he had small snowflakes stuck in his blonde curls. I had always found Peeta attractive, but knew that he would never feel the same about me. 

"Sorry, but it was just to perfect to resist. So what are you doing out here anyway, it's Christmas, you know that one holiday where everyone gets together and opens gifts," his smile remained while he spoke and I couldn't help but wish that the holiday he was describing was one that I could experience. I thought of my mom and Prim at home, eating what small meal we could come up with in silence. 

"I could ask you the same question," I tried to change the subject away from me and onto Peeta. His family was one of the wealthier in town, his father owned a bakery that supplied most of the baked goods to everyone around. 

"Ehh, I'd rather be here. Plus if I wasn't how else would I get to give you your gift," he winked as he said this, reminding me of the fact that I would most likely receive one small gift if I was lucky, whereas Peeta would be showered. 

"Peeta, really you didn't have to get me anything. I didn't get you a present, I really can't accept this," I protested but he shut me up by placing his warm hands on my face and pulling my face towards his.

When his lips were inches from mine, he finally spoke, "Katniss, all I want is you"

Before I could react, his mouth was on mine. I was initially shocked by his actions, but that shock quickly morphed into something else: desire. I wanted more. I pulled his face closer to mine, anxious to get as close to him as I could, I tangled my frozen fingers in his hair and relished in the softness they possessed. 

He pulled away much to soon for my liking, resting his forehead against mine. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he quietly spoke. 

"Then tell me," I pulled his hands into my lap, warming my own with his. 

"Seriously? How have you not noticed? Katniss, I've been in love with you since before I can remember, it's always been you," his voice trailed off into a whisper near the end. My mouth hung agape when I heard the word love. Peeta Mellark, in love with me? 

I couldn't find the right words so I just pulled his face back to mine for another kiss that took my breath away. From that day on, we were together. 

December 2002- 18 years old

"Peeta! Oh my God! Yes!" I yelled out as he collapsed on top of me. My skin was flush from our activities and my chest heaved with every breath I took. 

"Damn, your boobs feel so good right now," he mumbled against my chest, his tongue darting out to lick the skin there. 

"Peeta, my boobs always feel good to you," I half moaned, half spoke as he continued his ministrations on my boobs. He had worked his way around and was now alternating his mouth between breasts, licking and sucking me into oblivion. 

"True, very very true," his voice was distorted as he spoke against my now flushed skin. His blue eyes darting up to meet mine as he continued. 

"Fuck, Peeta don't stop," I begged him as his fingers made a trail of fire as they slowly slid down my body to my aching core. 

"Now why, would I ever do that?" he grinned mischievously as he slipped one, then two fingers inside my dripping core. His mouth met mine in a burning kiss as he plunged his fingers in and out, bringing me closer and closer to the edge every time. 

"So beautiful," he whispered against my neck as I came even closer to the edge. Then he drew his fingers out, bringing them up to his mouth to lick them clean. I whined quietly and ground my hips against his hard cock, aching to have him fill me. 

"Fuck, Kat, I need you," his voice came out a strangled whisper. Even though we had just come down from our high, I needed him again. 

"God yes Peeta," I begged him. 

He slowly slid inside my now dripping core, every inch until he was completely sheathed inside me. Again, he slowly drew his cock almost completely out of me, only to stop at the tip and plunge back in. Every time, he would increase the pace until he had me screaming for more, begging him for more. 

"Ugh...yessss...mmmm," I muttered unintelligible sounds, winding my legs around his waist and pushing my ankles against his ass, pushing him deeper and deeper. 

"Dammit, I'm so close. Tell me you're close," his thrusts became quicker and I reached down to rub my clit, finally throwing me over the edge as I clenched around him. 

"Ah! Peeta! Fuck, so good, so good"

"Oh! Shit Kat!" I felt his cock explode inside me as he once again collapsed on my chest.

December 2005- 21 years old

Being alone was different, odd somehow. I woke up in a warm spot, but if I moved outside my cocoon, there was no warm body for me to gravitate towards. My apartment was cold and quiet, different from the constant sounds of a boyfriend. My dinners were made for one and the dishes could be done in five minutes. I felt empty and the world around me seemed cold. I decided against decorating for the holidays, who would be there to see it. When he left, it was like he took a part of me with him, a part of me that I could never get back. 

My phone rang, breaking me out of my trance. I answered and was immediately greeted by the happy sounds of Prim. 

"Hey Prim, what's up?"

"Hey Katniss, nothing much, I can't wait for you to get here! I decorated the whole tree and I made a bunch of cookies!" her voice sounded so full of life and joy that it brought tears to my eyes when I looked around the dark and depressing place that I once called home. 

"Awesome! I can't wait to see you! I'm leaving soon and I should be there by dinner," I tried to lace my voice with joy but I could tell that it came out sounding flat. 

"Kat...are you sure you're going to be okay? He got here this morning, and from what I could tell, he doesn't look any better than you sound," her voice came out wary and unsure of whether or not she should be sharing this private information with me. 

"I'm fine Prim. And he has no reason to be sad, he left me, remember?" I didn't intend for the harsh tone that came out but hearing about his sadness made me angry. How could he be sad?! He walked out on me!

"Of course Katniss. Well, I'll see you tonight!" with that I heard the click of the phone signaling her departure. 

Taking one last look around the place, I grabbed my suitcase and headed out the door, leaving my sadness behind and determined to enjoy the little time that I got to spend with my sister. 

December 2012- 28 years old

The house smelled like pine and cookies as I toed off my boots by the door. Peeta stood behind me, helping me to pull off the several layers he had insisted I wear for the five minute walk to my sister's. 

"For the baby," he had insisted. Ever since he found out about the tiny human growing inside me, he was constantly on hyper-awareness. I wasn't even five months yet, and he would carry my bags for me, anything he thought would disturb the growth of our baby. 

"Peeta, I'm fine, really," I assured him, turning around to grasp his face. I pulled him in for a kiss, placing his hand on my belly. 

"I know babe, but I mean, the world is so full of dangers!" I chuckled at his paranoia, he was going to be such a great dad, I don't think our kid would want for anything. 

"Prim! We're here," I called out into the house, causing a blonde to rush in and wrap her arms around me. 

"Katniss! I've missed you so much! And I want to meet the baby," she spoke in a rush while kneeling down to begin speaking to me belly. 

"Well, it looks like an alien right now, so I was thinking we should let it cook for a little while longer. You know, let it get cute and everything," I smirked while running my hands up and down my belly. It was such a pregnant thing to do and I had never imagined myself doing it. I had always seen other women do it, wondering how they could feel so much love for something they had never seen, but now that I was experiencing it myself, I could see why. The love that I had for my baby was incredible. 

"Alright, let's let the mommy sit down, she wants to open presents," I announced to the ever-growing crowd around me. 

As I sat down in front of the tree with Peeta beside me, I knew that it didn't matter what I got that night, as long as I had him, everything would be okay.


End file.
